Fate's Hand
by kingdomfantasyanime453
Summary: "Who is she, Godric?" "She is mine." Somethings just cannot be undone. GodricxOc


**Okay, here is the story. I told you I would put it up (Nah, I was just feeling guilty). I was so happy when I saw all the support for the other story. You guys don't know how happy this made me when I saw the inbox. For those of you still here, I would like to make some few points before I let you all read on.**

**The point is I'll be updating every week or every time I have 1000+ words. . So, I hope you stick around for this story. I'm really excited about doing this story. :D**

**I don't own anything except Oc and Plot.

* * *

**

It was cold and black.

Too cold and black.

"Where am I?"

Everything around her was dark and void of emotions. She couldn't even see her hand or feet since she appeared standing

_What are you doing here?_

Evelyn looked around. No one was here, but then where did the voice come from?

"Great, I've gone nuts. I hear voices." She started walking forward, after all there had to be an exit somewhere. Hell, she didn't even know how she got where she was. Plus, everything around her was just _wrong_.

None of this sits right with her. None of this seemed real.

She stopped walking. Nothing was changing. Just endless black surrounded her every step she took.

"Good thing I'm not claustrophobic or hate the color black." She mumbled as she looked around because at this point. There was no exit. Hell, she even would love to hear that voice again, if it meant that she wouldn't have to deal with this endless abyss alone.

Just like if it heard her wish.

_What are you doing here, little one?_

"Why would you ask me that? Shouldn't you, oh I don't know, start making me go crazy? After all you're just a voice in my head, that was made to make me paranoid in all this black."

_Don't you mean mine? _The voice sounded amused.

"Huh?" Now she was definitely confused, why would she make the voice paranoid? It was just a voice wasn't it? It definitely wasn't the crazy part cause it was just a voice that a part of her mind made up that didn't want her to be alone in wherever she was. So she asked just that question to the voice.

_Not paranoid or crazy part, little one. I meant the mind part. _It sounded…amused?

Mind? Well, what about the mind? She was in this abyss of black with someone's voice as her companion. So, what could the person be saying about the mind…

Unless….

_You are in my mind, little one. _Yeah. The voice was definitely having fun at her expense.

Damn. Now what does a person say to that exactly. How about 'Oh I'm sorry Mr. Voice I didn't mean to somehow appear in your mind suddenly'. Yeah. Right. That just would make her feel like an idiot. Then there was always 'No! Mr. voice! Don't eat me!" now that just her feel like, well, what was worse than an idiot? Then again, she could always question her sanity, and think 'being in someone's mind' was just an excuse for wherever she was.

Right.

That just didn't sit well with her either. _I like to think my imagination is better than a voice and a black place. _She thought.

So she said the only thing that came to her mind at that moment.

"Uh, thank you?"

Yep. She was an idiot. Why the hell would she thank someone for being in his or her mind? Well it had to be a someone didn't it? After she was in a _mind_.

_Last time I checked animals didn't talk English. _Evelyn pondered.

_The voice chuckled._

_Now I am being laughed at. I love my life_. She thought sarcastically.

_You are strange. _The person's voice had a strange soothing tone to it.

"Yeah, well, says the person who only has a voice." was her come back. _Evelyn, you idiot, of course it's only a voice. You're in a person's mind._

_I can assure you, I have a body. _The voice continued to chuckle.

She sweared that if she could see the person talking right now he or she, most likely a he (because of the tone and it would be just her luck to be in a guys mind), would be smirking right now.

"Yeah, just laugh it up" It wasn't right, why did she have to be here? Not only that but her whole body was here. Hands, legs, head and everything else was here to make a body, and yet, she was talking to a voice.

_You never did answer my question, little one._

"What questions was that?" By this point their could have been hundreds of questions asked and she wouldn't know if she knew the answer to any of them. Hell, with the situation she was in, Evelyn couldn't even remember the questions she asked and had answered.

_What are you doing here?_

She didn't know why but something inside her knew that this guy was still laughing at her.

"How would I know? I just… appeared." Which is true. She didn't know how she appeared here. She just did. Though if she had any sanity she would have pursued that very question from the beginning. Except just having fun talk with this voice.

Why was she here?

There had to be a reason for her to appear here. Unless, of course, people just started going into people's mind out of nowhere and she missed the memo….

Nah… couldn't be. Which brings back her earlier ponderings. Why was she here? As in body parts and all that?

"So, , why am I here physically? Shouldn't I be, I don't know…a voice like you?"

_He chuckled. Again. _

It was a good question. Wasn't it? At least to her it was.

_If you just wanted to see me all you had to do was ask._ He sounded a little…smug? She didn't have enough time to ponder that because the next thing she knew.

He was there. Right in front of her.

"I think my heart just stopped."

* * *

**So, how was it? I hope not to bad. This is my first Oc: Evelyn. Please leave your thoughts.**


End file.
